Kiss The Rain
by itsxdeexdork
Summary: Two years has passed and everything is all happy. But when a new girl comes to town, trouble occurs when they discover that she's Seth's Mate. Vampires, Werewolves, and Secrets oh my. Seth/OC.


_Kiss The Rain_

I drove in my red Ferrari that the Cullen's got me for my sixteenth birthday. Two years has past since Renesmee was born and she grew up fast. Now she was a two year old in a sixteen year old's body. We became good friends fast, which was something Jake liked because I would sworn her off boys. "Seth! Come on, they aren't _any_ girls that have your eye?" Sadly, Renesmee had the urges to always try and hook me up with someone. I mean I've dated sure, but nothing was ever serious. Maybe I was just waiting for my mate, even though it's rare. I shook my head as I stopped at a stop sign, I watched as people walk the crosswalk. Talking, laughing, giggling. I smirked as I checked out some of the girls butt. "Focus !" Renesmee stated as she snapped her fingers in front of me. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled into the parking out, we got out of the car. I put on my leather jacket.

I had a reputation at this school. Freshmen I was that quiet kid, everyone assumed I did bad stuff and stayed cleared from me. Sophomore year I rode my motorbike to school and everyone thought I was a bad ass, giving them more of a reason to stay clear, last year I almost beat up some kid for trying to hit on Renesmee, which gave everyone more of a reason to stay away. During that same year, I was also quarter back of the football team, that caused kids to kind of fear me but be nice to me. Too bad no ones ever gotten the chance to know me. They all just listen to the rumors. Renesmee was the total opposite of me, she was in every club, every activity, everyone loved her. She was like a sister to me and everyone knew it. In fact, they thought that we were cousins.

"Jake's gonna pick me up so don't wait up kay?" Renesmee said as she skipped her way merrily towards the building. She was nothing like her parents, she was a little spark of energy like Alice. Renesmee was short, she was 5 feet tall, she had her father's eyes and her mother's hair color. As cheesy as it seems she was one good looking girl. But I'd never say that out loud or else Jake would tear my head to pieces.

I walked through the parking lot, heading into the building. Everyone was staying clear of my way. I saw a few girls giggle and talk. According to the Cullen's things at this school haven't changed. The bell rang and I headed towards class. I walked my usual route to class, the only thing different this time was that someone a skateboard, rode through. I paid no attention to it and went inside my classroom

~!~!~

After school, I drove my car home. I got out of the car and saw that the Cullen's were over. I entered the house seeing Renesmee sitting on Jake's lap, his arms encircled around her waist. All the stupid couples were in their loving positions every time they came over. I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed. I swear everyone was finding someone lately, and I was just there. "Glad that you could join us Seth" Emmett said as he grinned at me. I grinned back.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"Well we went hunting today and we ran into others. They look like trouble, just giving you a heads up" Alice said as she smiled and skipped around merrily. "There were two men and one women. The girl is the one you always have to worry about. There wack jobs"

"I'm living with Leah, it can't be worse than her" I pointed out, then I felt a smack on my head. I turned and laughed to see Leah glaring at me. I smiled innocently.

"Jake, Sam needs to talk to you" Leah called then she went back out. I sat beside Emmett and Renesmee.

"You couples disgust me" I said out loud. They all grinned at me, I always said this around them. Maybe because I was the lone wolf.

"Whatever bro" Emmett said as he shoved me. "You'll find your mate, you'll imprint and you'll live happily ever after." he said in a girly tone. I bursted out into laughter, Renemsee couldn't help but laugh along with me.

"I doubt it, he's gonna be a lone wolf" Renesmee commented. "I mean seriously, he doesn't get into serious relationships. I mean seriously, what if you don't have a mate and you'll end up alone for ever. What if you become an old man with eighty five cats!"

"Over exaggerating." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"I'm under exaggerating! I'm worried about you! I can't let that happen to my best friend!" I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh, there's a new girl today. I think-"

"Ness, you think every girl is perfect for me" I said annoyed as I walked to the kitchen and picked up a muffin Emily baked. Which was true, every time she met someone new, she would assume that we would be perfect together.

"She has all your qualifications for a girl!"

"Have you even talked to her" I asked. She skipped right beside me and picked up a muffin and began eating.

"No, but a few people have. She's the new talk of the school. From what people told me, she's your type" I gave her a look. "She's a grease monkey, she cute, she's smart, she loves dogs hint hint you were wolf-" I rolled my eyes at that comment "- she's a year younger than you, she's good at sports. We were playing basketball and she was ballin' up the courts!"

"Doesn't mean she's my type" I pointed out.

"Just meet her!" I looked at Edward and Bella.

"Stop your child please" I begged. Bella smiled.

"Nessa, leave poor Seth alone." Bella commented. "I mean if she's really the one for him, let nature take its course" I nodded eagerly at what Bella had said.

"Fine." Renesmee pouted. Jake walked back inside and Renesmee jumped into his arms. Jake had the biggest smile on his face pulling her closer. I could hear his thoughts loud and clear. _'God, she's amazing'_

Deep down, I really wished I had something like that. I was starting to give up on the whole mate thing, I knew it was rare but I was hoping I was among the odds. I was hoping that maybe my mate is out there somewhere. Looking for me too.


End file.
